


Chemical Affliction.

by CecilyPlum



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dub/non-con, F/M, Nudity, Sex Pollen, blasters, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecilyPlum/pseuds/CecilyPlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We have lost contact with team Alpha, repeat, we have lost contact with team Alpha. The Captain and the Commander are missing." When Agent Hill and Captain Rogers go missing, it's up to Tony to get them back, but just what will he find?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemical Affliction.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, I finally got an AO3 account!!!!! I wasn't sure what to post this as, as it's my first graphic fic (that's been published), and my first fic on this site. I hope you enjoy it as, whilst short, it was fun to write. And scar my friends with.  
> Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, as is evidenced by lack of Captain Hill.

"We have lost contact with team Alpha, repeat, we have lost contact with team Alpha. The Captain and the Commander are missing." It had been five days since the call came in. It was supposed to be a simple mission, but there had been an ambush, and now both the Popsicle and Agent Chill were missing, and Fury was fuming. Tony was thoroughly fed up. They had finally got a lead, but could SHIELD send in their own team to deal with it? No! There was an Avenger in there, so the others must get him out. Thor was off planet, Bruce was back in Calcutta, and Strike Team Delta were off goodness knows where doing goodness knows what for SHIELD. So it was up to him to get them out. At least they were only a few miles out from NYC. Secret underground base indeed. 

Blasting down the front doors, he stormed inside, easily taking down the dozen or so men inside. The layout was so typical it was almost unbelievable: long concrete corridor, lined with big metal doors. Storming along, he blasted them in one by one, each revealing a lab, kitchen, bunks, a gym, but no Popsicle or Agent Chill. Of course, they would be behind the door at the end, the last one. Tony couldn't restrain an eye-roll at how cliché it all was. Blasting down the final doors, he was proved right. However, it was not quite what he expected. Of course, who expects the ninety-five year old virgin and the cold hearted deputy director of SHIELD to be fucking. No. Fucking does not describe what they were doing. He was sitting, legs out, while she straddled his lap, bouncing up and down, moaning in pleasure whilst his mouth was playing with one breast, one of his hands with the other, and his other hand was pressed against her clit. Her fists were in his hair, and, as Tony watched, her rhythm was interrupted, her hips stuttering. It was then that he noticed the cuffs, one around Hill's bicep, one around Steve's, each holding in place a tube of blue liquid. Moving quickly, Tony went forward, pulling the tubed from their arms, quickly stanching the blood flow from the small openings on their arms. 

After a few minutes, Steve starts coming around from whatever was in those tubes, snapping out of the haze. Maria has, by this point, passed out in his lap. Upon regaining awareness, Steve immediately stands up, swinging Maria into his arms. Trying to preserve at least a little dignity, he pushes past Tony and walks outside. Waiting is a small SHIELD team of ten agents, along with an ambulance. Steve walks straight over to the ambulance, ignoring the fact that one of the male agents and all but one of the female agents pass out as he walks past, and the remaining female agent and at least two of the male agents are sniggering as he lays Agent Chill on the bed, still draped across his lap. This is because, if you hadn't got it yet, Captain America is buck naked. And Tony Stark got the entire thing on camera via JARVIS. 

When Maria sees it, she hacks JARVIS via the backdoors Tony can't find and removes all trace of it from his systems. Unfortunately for her, he also has a hard copy made specially. One which she can't find. But all of the Avengers have seen. 

Steve refuses to come out of his room for a month. No one notices that Maria tends to be spending a lot of time in the tower, but no one can find her. 

(If you ask, JARVIS has multiple tapes of her going into Steve's room which he filmed using a very new camera that she didn't know about)

Finite.


End file.
